Ginny ou le dernier amour
by LunaaLovee
Summary: À l'aube de sa 6me année d'école, Ginny rencontre un garçon, le cousin de sa meilleure amie... Elle était loin de se douter que...


**Chapitre I : Le Poudlard Express

* * *

**

Ginny déposa lentement sa tête sur la fenêtre de son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Elle était seule, sans sa meilleure amie Luna Lovegood, qui n'étais nulle part. Elle arriverai pour la sixième fois à Poudlard seule et triste.

Elle se mit à penser à ses débuts, lorsqu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer à son école de sorcellerie. Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, la maison de ses frères. À sa deuxième année d'étude, elle avait été ensorcelée par Vous-Savez-Qui et avait écrit plusieurs messages sur les murs de Poudlard. Elle avait également passée proche de se faire tuer pas ce mage noir. En troisième année, le meilleur ami de son frère avait fait partit du Tournoi des 3 sorciers, le quatrième participant. Il y a deux ans, une nouvelle directrice était apparue, nommée Ombrage. Toute l'école avait été chamboulée, et deux de ses frères, des jumeaux, avaient quitté l'école.

L'année dernière avait été une année tout à fait normale. Elle avait suivie tous ces cours, elle s'était fait de nombreux amis, bref, la vie était belle!

La porte de son compartiment glissa brusquement, laissant découvrir deux jeunes gens qui avait l'air particulièrement heureux : Luna Lovegood, et un autre garçon qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs du château.

Salut, Luna! dit Ginny avec un immense sourire. Bel été?

Oh oui! répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Voici Dave, il se trouve que c'est mon nouveau cousin par alliance! En fait, c'est une longue histoire, mais sa mère s'est récemment marié avec mon oncle et…

Ravi de te rencontrer! dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Moi, c'est Dave Cantes, et je suis en sixième année, tout comme toi!

Ginny jugea du regard le jeune hispanophone qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'était pas laid, mais il avait l'air prétencieux. Elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui avait lancé, puis sortit de son petit sac un livre, qu'elle commença à lire.

Est-elle toujours comme ça? demanda Dave à sa cousine.

Non! Normalement, elle n'est pas aussi gênée!

La jeune rouquine sentit le regard perçant de son amie qui essayait vainement de trouver ce qui clochait chez elle. Mais elle continua à lire comme si rien n'était, en feignant ne pas entendre la chuchoterie de ses compagnons, qui parlaient d'elle.

Tu crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas? demanda le garçon.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne t'aimerai pas! Vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé! Et puis, tu es super sympathique, normalement elle ne juge pas les gens par leur apparence!

Quoi, j'ai l'air méchant? demanda-t-il, consterné.

Bien sûr que non, Davounet! Je voulais dire que… que… Ah et puis laisse tomber!

Luna continua d'observer sa meilleure amie, qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Puis, lasse d'attendre une réaction, elle l'interpella.

Ginny!

Oui? répondit-elle en sortant le nez de son bouquin qui parlait de l'histoire des trolls.

Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air… étrange, disons. Tu ne parle presque pas, ce qui est contraire à tes habitudes, tu n'as pas lancé un seul regard à ce pauvre Dave, sauf celui par lequel tu l'a visiblement mal jugé. Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, ce livre que tu lis, il est pour le cours d'histoire! Depuis quand tu lis les bouquins avant les cours, toi?

Depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours trouvé l'histoire de ces bestioles très étonnante, alors pourquoi ne pas se renseigner un peu, avant de les étudier en classe?

Tu es bizarre, Ginny, très bizarre…

Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'étudies pas et que toi tu te fiches de l'école que c'est pareil pour tout le monde! N'oublie pas que le cerveau de chaque sorcier est différent, donc ce que tu aimes et ce que tu fais n'attirerait pas nécessairement tout le monde! Bon dieu, Luna, vas-tu me laisser respirer une seconde, un jour?

La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de laisser tomber son dos contre le dossier du siège. Elle était définitivement vidée de toute énergie. Et en plus, sa meilleure amie venait tout simplement de l'insulter sans aucune raison.

Dave, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de la réplique de Ginny. À l'école, les deux filles étaient réputées pour leur amitié parfaite. Maintenant, peut-être que s'en était finit. Il se doutait que c'était de sa faute, et il en était profondément secoué. Qu'allait-on penser de lui à l'école mais aussi dans la famille? Il devait réparé ça!

Dit, Ginny, c'était toi, l'année passée, qui a gagné le prix de la meilleure maquette, en histoire?

Lentement, elle releva ses yeux de son livre. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'il venait de lui adresser la parole.

Oui, mais Luna aussi.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit le sorcier.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, une jeune fille en uniforme de Poufsouffle venait d'apparaître dans le compartiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et de grands yeux verts.

Salut, dit la sorcière. On va arriver à l'école dans environ trente ou quarante-cinq minutes, donc je vous suggère de vous habiller en conséquence.

Puis, elle repartit faire le message aux autres élèves.

C'est la nouvelle préfète? demanda Dave aux deux autres filles.

Oui, répondit sèchement Ginny.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence complet. Puis, enfin, ils aperçurent la plus haute tour du château. Pour Ginny, ce fût sans aucun doute le plus long trajet en train de toute sa vie!


End file.
